


i'll see you in the future when we're older

by quinnking



Series: serpent riverparents [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: "What do you see in him, anyway?" he asks, because he has to know. What can that stick-in-the-mud rich boy give her that a serpent can't?She moves closer, a little bit, and if he wasn't F.P. Jones, he'd have gulped.Another step, crowding him. "A future," she whispers. "I see a future."





	i'll see you in the future when we're older

**Author's Note:**

> the last episode gave me ALL the feels. so. 
> 
> listen to laughter lines by bastille. :) 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: robinwright  
> follow me on twitter: saaoirseronan

_memories are mapped out by the lines we'll trace_

* * *

 "Can you focus instead of staring at me?" Alice snaps irritably, throwing a pencil at him. 

"But Ali Cat," F.P. says loudly, dramatically. "You're just so  _pretty_ it's hard to look away."

The glare she gives him is menacing. She closes her notebook and hops off the bar stool. "Fine. Fail, then. I don't give a shit," she snarls.

His fingers wrap around her wrist, snagging her and bringing her to him before she can get far. 

She gasps, and it's tiny enough that if he wasn't listening for it, he wouldn't have heard it. 

"Alice," he says, voice soft. There's something wrong, and he's not heartless.

He sees her jaw flexing, his eyes fixated on the bone and he so desperately wants to run his finger along the fine line. Kiss her there, make her keen - 

"It's... Hal," she tells him, unsure. 

"What do you see in him, anyway?" he asks, because he has to know. What can that stick-in-the-mud rich boy give her that a serpent can't? 

She moves closer, a little bit, and if he wasn't F.P. Jones, he'd have gulped. 

Another step, crowding him. "A future," she whispers. "I see a future." 

He can feel her pulse underneath his fingertips, bumping rhythmically. He counts them before murmuring, "Alice..." He reaches up to run his thumb down the angles of her cheekbones, watching her eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"I have to go." 

He doesn't stop her, and he doesn't kiss her like he wants to, either. 

* * *

He expects it, the knock on his trailer window. Alice is standing outside in the rain in her Serpent jacket, curls pulled into an up-do.

"You look swell, Alice," he tells her, monotone, when he opens the window. "Can you climb through?" 

Her eyebrows knit together. "Why don't you want to sit on the roof?"

"It's raining." 

She sighs and hefts herself through and into his room. She smooths out her skirt and looks at him, and he can't help but be confused about what he sees on her face.

"Alice..."

"Shut up, Forsythe," she says, but not unkindly. 

They sit on the bed, not talking. She's leaning against his shoulder and he's tracing invisible patterns on her tights with his index finger. It seems to soothe her, and so he continues to do it until she speaks. 

"His parents hate me," she mutters. "They don't think I'm good enough for him."

"That's the Northside for you," F.P. says darkly. 

"They think I'm trash," she says, and he sees her discreetly (or, at least, she tries to be) wipe at her face. 

F.P. sees nothing else but red for a moment. 

"You're not." 

"I know," she agrees. "I'm not. But it got out I'm from the Southside... Penelope made sure of that." 

"Bitch."

Alice laughs and F.P. can almost crack a smile. 

He looks at her then to see that she's looking at him, eyes dark. She moves in close, and pauses for a moment as if she's not sure what to do next.

F.P. helps her along, moving in the rest of the way to brush his lips against hers. The result is electric, and the kiss goes from something soft and sweet to something hard and passionate, heat radiating off of both of them. 

She slips her leg over his lap and straddles his legs, hands on either side of his head while his are at her waist. 

Alice tastes as good as she smells, and it's a taste he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of. He licks into her mouth and she lets out a small noise that he wants to hear for the rest of his life, so he does it again. 

Her fingers go into his hair and they tug a bit, causing him to groan into her mouth. 

They pull away for air when they absolutely need to and look at each other in silence for a few beats. 

“Al-"

"Shut up, Forsythe." 

She kisses him again, except this time on the forehead, and rolls off of him. 

He feels her touch lingering on him well after she hops out the window and leaves him rumpled and confused in his bed. 


End file.
